129dofusfandomcom-20200214-history
Alignment
s Neutral The default alignment is Neutral, and it is linked to Amakna. Neutrals cannot attack other characters. Every player starts off Neutral, but can change to Bontarian or Brakmarian. Bontarian (The "Angels") Those siding with the city of Bonta. They can be spotted by the white angel-like wings above their name. Neutral characters can become Bontarian by starting the Becoming A Bontarian quest at ,. Brakmarian (The "Devils") Those siding with the city of Brakmar. They can be spotted by the red devil-like wings above their name. Neutral characters can become Brakmarian by starting the Becoming A Brakmarian quest at ,. Mercenaries Mercenaries (often called Seriane Kerm, the name of the guild on Jiva which has the alignment) have no city of their own, just a house at ,. Mercenary is an alignment that takes "contracts" in exchange for money. Unlike the other alignments, it relies heavily on role-playing, both from the Mercenaries themselves and anyone who wants to hire them (in other words, anyone can take Bontarian or Brakmarian only for the game play benefits, but only people who role-play their characters can be a Mercenary). The wings that appear above the names of Mercenary players look like wooden handcrafted wings that incorporate daggers. The Mercenary alignment can only exist on servers that have a large player-base willing to role-play and forfeit other alignment rights. Ranks and other bonuses are given by GMs, not NPCs, which makes this alignment difficult to start on a server. It currently does not exist on any English speaking server. Features Alignment Level & Orders Your alignment level is determined by the number of alignment quests you complete. After the completion of the level 20 alignment quest, players may choose to become part of one of the three orders of that alignment. Your order level is improved upon completing the 40th, 60th, 80th and 100th alignment quests. PvP Mode Aligned characters have the option of activating PvP mode. When PvP mode is on the wings of your character are up and visible to others, whilst in PvP mode you may: * Get XP, Drop and gathering Profession bonus (if the area is controlled by your alignment). * Attack another player of the opposite alignment (with their PvP mode on). * Be attacked by another player of the opposite alignment (with their PvP mode on). * Do the Head Hunter quest. * Take part in Conquest. * Equip Shields. Without the PvP mode on, none of the above may take place. Honour Points/Wings Honour Points determine your PvP rank, which gives various benefits. The higher your rank, the bigger your wings become and the more and better shields you can equip are. Honour Points are gained by (whilst having PvP mode on) attacking and winning against a character of an opposing alignment. Losing an attack will cause you to lose Honour Points, while winning it will gain you Honour Points, as long as the person/people who you defeated were around your level (e.g. A level 120 would gain no Honour Points from attacking a Level 20). Changing Alignment You may change your character alignment to Bontarian, Brakmarian or Neutral by talking to Morgan Faym'n at 4,-6 in Amakna Castle. You can only change alignment once every 2 weeks. Changing to the minority alignment is free of charge. Changing to the majority alignment is not an option, to achieve this you need to change to the Neutral alignment and then give Twiggy Daggers or Twiggy Swords as per usual to select that alignment. Conquest Conquest is a form of PvP. It is a war between Bontarians and Brakmarians over alignment villages or aligned territories. An aligned area provides members of that alignment with one or more of the following: * Usage of Imp Carriers if your alignment has captured the Imp Village. * Usage of Prisms. * Access to Alignment Villages. Prism conquest is where aligned players fight for control of a conqurable area. Originally all areas start off Neutral, however when an aligned player places a Prism of Conquest, the area (if it's connecting to another of that alignment's territories) now belongs to that alignment. If the prism is defeated the area returns to neutral state and can be captured by either alignment again. Alignment Village There are 7 conquerable villages in Dofus: * Dopple Village * Imp Village * Air Pandala * Fire Pandala * Water Pandala * Earth Pandala * The Zoth Village Category:Alignment Category:Game Information